Danser dans les étoiles
by Lilou0803
Summary: Quelques jours avant le début du film, petite conversation entre James et sa sœur... *Pourquoi Chloé a-t-elle l'air tellement plus affectée que tous les autres le jour de l'anniversaire de James? Pourquoi celui-ci revient-il sur ses pas pour l'embrasser encore une fois avant de partir? Pourquoi Miles s'est-il décidé à venir? ... Et si elle connaissait son secret? *- James & Chloé.


**THIRD STAR... **  
**OMG!**

Je viens tout juste de découvrir ce film, et je crie à l'injustice : Mais pourquoi un film de cette qualité n'est-il pas connu du monde entier, pourquoi ne le découvre-t'on que par hasard en lançant, je l'avoue sans honte, une recherche sur Benedict Cumberbatch ?  
Être émue par un film, bien sûr, ça m'était déjà arrivé, comme à tout le monde, mais généralement, ça passe aussi vite que c'est venu, mais là... c'est carrément une énorme giffle, un KO, un état de choc, les larmes qu'on voudrait retenir mais qui coulent sans qu'on puisse s'en empêcher...  
Et pourtant, rien dans ce film ne tourne jamais au pathos sirupeux et larmoyant, l'histoire de James, qu'on sait condamné dès les premières secondes est traitée sans apitoiement superflu, sa maladie peu évoquée, les comportements, les dialogues, sont même parfois durs. Les acteurs, BC en tête (non! vous croyez ?) époustouflants de justesse. C'est l'histoire d'un parcours initiatique qui mettra à la fin tous les personnages face à eux-même, à leurs peurs et à leurs responsabilités.  
Pour citer une fan qui a su écrire une magnifique critique de ce film dans son blog : _"La plus grande force de Third Star est de ne parler ni de la maladie, ni de la mort. Third Star est une déclaration d'amour à l'amitié, l'un des plus beaux sentiments qui existent, voire le plus beau. James, Davy, Bill et Miles sont des amis d'enfance et ils s'aiment. On le sait dès les premières secondes. Une fois encore, point de mélodrame, de dialogues mielleux, de surenchère. Tout est dit dans leurs regards, dans leurs gestes, dans leurs rires, dans leurs engueulades. L'alchimie entre les quatre acteurs opère tout de suite. La caméra d'Hattie Dalton montre parfaitement la beauté des liens qui les unissent."_

**Il faut absolument découvrir ce film et le faire découvrir aux autres ! Et si ça peut donner envie à quelqu'un : **_youtube_**(point)**_com_**(slash)**_watch?v=D_dnQfHpiY&feature=share&list=UUxmxk1UeIkNT6TuKsbvFBLA_

Merci à Hattie Dalton et Vaughan Sivell pour ce joyau flamboyant!

Ceci dit, cette histoire se passe quelques jours avant le début du film.

* * *

**Danser dans les étoiles...**

**...**

_Molle succion du sable mouillé sous ses pieds nus, fraicheur de l'eau, éclaboussures, rires, courses folles sur la plage, nuit à la belle étoile autour d'un feu de camp, à boire de la bière et fumer des joints en refaisant le monde… Le meilleur week-end qu'il ait jamais passé !  
Quatre amis, vingt-cinq ans, inséparables, débordants d'une vie exubérante qui leur ouvrait à deux battants les portes de l'avenir. En ce début de juin, la baie encore déserte leur appartenait, ils se sentaient les maîtres du monde. Finis les examens, terminée la fac, ils ne savaient pas encore ce que la vie allait faire d'eux, mais s'ils étaient sûrs d'une chose, c'était que le temps s'étirait presque à l'infini devant eux, à leur entière disposition.  
Pour le présent, il était dans son endroit préféré au monde, en compagnie de ses trois amis les plus chers, que demander de plus à l'existence? Allongé à même le sable chaud, il avait fermé les yeux, savourant l'instant, laissant les sensations l'envahir, morsure du soleil sur son dos, mêlée à la caresse rafraichissante de la brise qui faisait tourbillonner les grains de sable en mini-tornades sur sa peau, rumeur apaisante de l'océan, silence uniquement troublé par le cri des oiseaux de mer… Un frisson de bien-être sensuel avait parcouru son échine, Dieu ! C'était presque aussi bon que le sexe ! Et à propos de sexe… Bon sang, s'il se levait maintenant, ils en auraient pour des mois à le charrier !_

—James ?

—Mmmm ? Brusquement arraché à ses souvenirs, il entrouvrit les yeux sur un Davy bien trop sérieux, où était passé le Davy insouciant d'avant ? Le redeviendrait-il après... Lorsqu'il ne serait plus là ? Le plus difficile, c'était de penser que tout allait continuer sans lui, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Le soleil brillerait toujours, les enfants grandiraient, Dieu merci il y avait les filles, pour sa sœur, pour ses parents, elles seraient le meilleur antidote au chagrin, peu à peu, la douleur s'estomperait, et laisserait sa place aux souvenirs apaisés, tout passe, tout s'efface, et la vie serait bien plus facile pour eux sans le poids de ce qu'il était devenu.

—Tu ne m'as pas répondu, je t'ai demandé s'il y a quelque chose en particulier que tu aimerais pour ton anniversaire ?

—Barafundle Bay.

Refaire le monde autour d'un feu de camp… Qu'avaient-ils fait depuis ? Qu'avait-il accompli qui vaille que le monde se souvienne de lui ? Bill avait abandonné l'idée d'aller filmer les rainettes en Amazonie pour rester près d'une femme qu'il n'aimait même pas, Miles ne publierait jamais son bouquin et cultivait son stress chronique à propos de ses affaires à coup de téléphone portable et de conquêtes sans lendemain, Davy se retrouvait au chômage, à s'occuper d'un ami à demi-impotent, et lui… Le cancer avait tué ses rêves avant de le tuer lui, il ne deviendrait jamais un grand écrivain, il ne serait jamais plus rien, qu'un squelette pourrissant au fond d'une tombe.

—Quoi Barafundle Bay ?

—J'aimerais y retourner. Avec vous, comme il y a quatre ans. _« Seigneur… Déjà quatre ans ? »_

—Je ne sais pas si… OK, je vais en parler à tes parents.

—Merci.

Parfois, le fait d'être mourant avait ses avantages, vous éviter de parlementer pendant des heures, par exemple…

Aujourd'hui aussi, le soleil caressait sa peau blafarde de malade trop souvent confiné à l'intérieur, sans parvenir à le réchauffer vraiment, rien ne le réchauffait plus. Il referma les yeux et essaya de reprendre le cours de sa rêverie.  
Sexe… La bouteille d'eau froide que Bill lui avait vidée sur le dos en riant lui avait évité un certain embarras au moment de se relever… Tout cela avait-il réellement existé un jour ? Y-avait-il vraiment eu une vie avant la tumeur, la chimio, les traitements de plus en plus lourds, et en dernier recours les doses de plus en plus fortes de morphine?  
La maladie s'était déclarée un peu plus de trois ans plus tôt, les premier symptômes étaient passés inaperçus, ou mal interprétés, crampes, contractures musculaires, fatigue chronique, symptômes grippaux, ganglions enflammés, il en était venu à pouvoir à peine marcher, avant que les médecins ne se décident enfin à penser à un cancer et à faire les examens appropriés… Plus d'un an s'était écoulé avant que le bon diagnostic ait enfin été posé, il était déjà trop tard, la maladie s'était déjà beaucoup propagée. Et il avait décroché le gros lot : un rhabdomyosarcome (« _à vos souhaits !_ »), un type de cancer extrêmement rare, qui touche encore plus rarement les adultes, et encore plus rarement localisé au niveau des membres, qui s'était attaqué aux tissus de sa cuisse droite. Après plus d'une année de traitements lourds et de plus en plus éprouvants, il avait refusé de subir une ultime chimio. Au stade où il en était arrivé, on ne lui avait pas caché qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir à long terme, il savait pertinemment que cet anniversaire, son vingt-neuvième, serait le dernier. Ras-le-bol des hôpitaux, il avait décidé de passer ses derniers mois avec sa famille, il voulait mourir en paix.

La vie…  
Il n'avait jamais autant aimé la vie que depuis que le temps s'était mis à s'enfuir avec une rapidité hallucinante, mais il détestait ce qu'était devenu _sa_ vie. L'humiliation de se faire assister pour les gestes les plus élémentaires , les plus intimes du quotidien, essayer, souvent en vain, de cacher à ses proches la souffrance de plus en plus intense, faire semblant de ne pas voir les regards apitoyés et les larmes refoulées, continuer à faire bonne figure pour ses parents, sa sœur, ses nièces… Parfois, il avait l'impression d'étouffer sous la pression, seul Davy était témoin de ses moments de découragement, de ses larmes de douleur et de frustration, Davy avait été là dès le début pour lui, il ne lui en serait jamais assez reconnaissant, et pourtant, il était parfois si injuste envers lui, et même si tous les deux savaient que c'étaient la souffrance, le désespoir et les médicaments qui s'exprimaient par sa bouche, il s'en voulait de lui faire de plus en plus souvent subir les conséquences de son état.  
Davy avait perdu son travail à peu près au moment où sa maladie avait été identifiée, à l'époque, il venait souvent lui tenir compagnie, lui remonter le moral lorsque le découragement s'emparait de lui après des séances de thérapie particulièrement lourdes et éprouvantes, tenter de donner une apparence de normalité à cette farce insane qu'était devenue sa vie, et c'était tout naturellement que lorsque son état en était venu à nécessiter une aide quasi permanente il avait proposé ses services à ses parents afin de les décharger de cette épreuve supplémentaire. Il s'était installé dans la chambre contigüe à la sienne, qui avait été celle de sa sœur lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, et depuis près d'un an il se dévouait sans compter pour essayer de rendre ses derniers mois le moins pénibles possible.

Il retint de justesse un gémissement, une onde de douleur se propageait dans sa cuisse en dizaines de langues de feu, irradiant dans tout son corps, tordant son estomac et lui coupant la respiration. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un s'était aperçu de quelque chose, il chercha frénétiquement le flacon de morphine dans la poche de son pantalon et en avala une gorgée, juste une, il essayait de résister le plus possible, mais il était obligé d'avoir recours de plus en plus fréquemment à cette saloperie. La solution de facilité aurait été de se laisser aller, de se laisser peu à peu sombrer dans une douce léthargie où la douleur n'existerait plus et à attendre la fin en se vautrant dans ces substances que d'autres auraient tué pour avoir à leur disposition, mais il refusait cette éventualité, sa plus grande peur était de perdre sa lucidité, il préférait la souffrance au fait devenir un légume somnolent avachi sur un grabat, il voulait garder sa conscience jusqu'au bout, c'était la seule dignité qui lui restait.

Depuis quelques semaines une idée avait commencé à prendre forme dans sa tête, il allait devoir jouer serré, mais ça pouvait marcher, il fallait commencer par s'éloigner d'ici et le voyage à Barafundle Bay, loin de sa famille, était une occasion inespérée, il fallait absolument que Davy arrive à convaincre ses parents, et pour que ça ait une chance de marcher, il fallait tout aussi désespérément qu'il puisse feindre d'aller mieux. Il se forçait donc à sortir chaque jour, à essayer de marcher pour remettre dans la mesure du possible, ses muscles en condition pour le voyage, à faire semblant d'avoir retrouvé l'appétit, se forçant à manger, quitte à tout vomir dès qu'il sortait de table, à se montrer souriant et plein d'entrain dès qu'il quittait l'abri des murs de sa chambre, seuls témoins muets de son infinie détresse. Même, et surtout, Davy devait tout ignorer de la dégradation de plus en plus rapide de son état ces derniers temps, et de ses desseins. Il les apercevait, en grande discussion, à travers la porte vitrée, Davy était devenu comme un second fils pour ses parents et c'était un réel réconfort de savoir qu'il serait là pour eux, au moins pendant les premiers temps. Il sourit amèrement. Grâce à son cancer, Davy était peut-être le seul d'entre eux à avoir vraiment accompli quelque chose, finalement ! Davy avait besoin de se dévouer, c'était dans sa nature, et même s'il reprenait sa vie normale après cette parenthèse, il aurait au moins la satisfaction de pouvoir se dire qu'elle n'aurait pas tout à fait été vaine et inutile.

La porte s'ouvrit et sa sœur s'immobilisa un instant sur le seuil, dans une flaque de soleil, avant de se diriger vers la chaise longue. Il se força à sourire.

—Bonjour sœurette, je ne savais pas que tu devais passer aujourd'hui.

—Je suis venue déposer les filles, je… Je sors ce soir.

—Un diner romantique ?

Son divorce avait précédé de peu sa maladie, et il se sentait presque coupable du fait qu'elle n'ait pas rencontré quelqu'un d'autre depuis. Ils avaient toujours été très proches, et elle passait la plupart de son temps libre chez ses parents pour être près de lui. Elle n'aurait plus à traîner ce fardeau bien longtemps maintenant.

—Je… Un diner entre amis, et peut-être un ciné, je ne sais pas. La légère hésitation ne lui avait pas échappé mais il fit comme si de rien n'était, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était de la voir sourire à nouveau. Elle reprit sur un ton un peu trop indifférent « Davy nous dit que tu aimerais aller à Barafundle Bay pour ton anniversaire ? ».

Il plissa les yeux comme gêné par le soleil, et détourna le regard, elle avait toujours su lire en lui comme dans un livre.

—Oui, une sorte de… Pèlerinage, je suppose, je me sens mieux, et j'aimerais revoir l'océan. Je pense sincèrement que ça me ferait du bien de me sentir presque… normal pendant quelques jours, d'oublier un peu…

La larme avait glissé sur sa joue sans qu'il puisse la dissimuler, elle s'accroupit près de lui et posa doucement une main sur la sienne. La douleur revenait, aussi fugace qu'elle ait été, elle avait vu la crispation de ses traits et remarqué ses efforts pour contrôler sa respiration.

—Où est ta morphine ? Il baissa les yeux vers sa poche, elle y glissa sa main et sortit le flacon. « Tu ne vas pas mieux, n'est-ce pas ? », elle lui présentait le flacon débouché, il le prit et avala une gorgée. « Pas la peine d'essayer de me mentir, j'ai toujours su lorsque tu ne me disais pas la vérité ».

Il agrippa la manche de son pull, sa voix était voilée par la souffrance.

—Ne le leur dit pas… S'il te plait ! Il fixait sur elle un regard suppliant et un peu trop brillant, « s'il te plait ! ». Le regard désarmant du petit garçon qu'il avait été, ce regard limpide auquel plus tard aucune fille ne pouvait résister, et elle lut dans ce regard tout le désespoir qu'il cachait au fond de lui. Et soudain, dans un éclair, elle comprit !

—James, non ! Tu n'as pas le droit… Il ne fit pas même mine de nier, les faux-semblants n'étaient plus de mise, elle l'avait percé à jour, il devait la mettre dans son camp, il n'avait pas le choix.

—Le droit ? Le droit ! Regarde-moi, regarde ce que je suis devenu ! Je joue la comédie pour les parents, mais je vais de plus en plus mal, et bientôt, je serai obligé de prendre de telles doses de morphine que je ne serai plus qu'un légume hébété, cloué au fond d'un lit ou sur un fauteuil, la bave au coin des lèvres ! Et pour quel résultat : une semaine, un mois de sursis, dont je n'aurai même pas conscience… C'est vraiment ça que tu veux pour moi ? Oh Chloé, je n'ai pas envie de mourir, mais je _vais_ mourir, nous le savons tous, alors je t'en supplie, ne m'empêche pas de partir, si je suis obligé de rester, je trouverai un autre moyen, mais… mais j'ai été heureux à Barafundle Bay, c'est la dernière fois que je me suis senti libre, pleinement vivant, avant… çà ! Et j'aimerais _vraiment_ revoir l'océan encore une fois… Et… Et non, _toi_, tu n'as pas le droit de m'en empêcher, c'est ma vie, c'est ma mort, ce n'est pas… Je ne _veux_ pas mourir, j'ai peur, je suis terrifié, c'est juste que je préfère choisir que subir. Tu comprends ? Dis-moi que tu comprends !

Maintenant les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, sans un sanglot, et c'était comme si l'azur de ses yeux se liquéfiait, et c'était poignant, et terrifiant. Aussi terrifiant que l'aveu qu'il venait de lui faire. Elle tentait de toutes ses forces de résister, mais au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle finirait par capituler, elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle percevait à quel point il serait égoïste de vouloir le retenir. Mais comment pourrait-elle vivre désormais avec ce poids sur le cœur, ce poids sur la conscience ? Elle avait cependant un dernier espoir.

—Et s'ils ne peuvent pas venir?

—Si les parents acceptent, Davy sera là, et je suis sur que Bill sera trop heureux de sauter sur l'occasion de passer quelques jours loin d'Abby. Quand à Miles… Je ne pense pas que Miles acceptera de venir.

—Pourquoi ?

—Ça fait presque deux ans qu'il n'est pas revenu, je le comprends, je lui rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs… Son père…

Miles avait perdu son père à seize ans, également d'un cancer, et il n'avait pas pu supporter de revivre cette épreuve avec son ami. Il avait cessé de venir après sa première chimio, la plus lourde, la plus éprouvante, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, James avait non seulement perdu tous ses cheveux mais les effets secondaires de son traitement l'avaient réduit à un tel état, que Miles n'avait pas réussi à surmonter son malaise, il s'était littéralement enfui, et s'il prenait régulièrement de ses nouvelles, il n'était jamais plus revenu le voir. Davy et Bill lui en gardaient une rancune tenace.

—Ils refuseront ! Ils t'empêcheront !

—Peut-être ! Je reconnais que s'ils décident de me ramener de force, je ne ferai pas le poids, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il planta dans ses yeux un regard qui lui déchira l'âme. « Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien à personne ! Je t'en supplie sœurette, Si tu m'aimes, promets-le-moi ! J'ai conscience que ça ressemble à du chantage, mais je te jure que ça n'en est pas, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? On a toujours été sur la même longueur d'ondes toi et moi, au fond de toi, tu dois savoir, tu _sais_ que j'ai raison. Je voudrais juste… Que tu restes avec maman et papa jusqu'à… ». Il leva la tête vers le ciel. « Tu te rappelles, on rêvait de Neverland… Troisième étoile à droite, et tout droit jusqu'au matin… Dis-toi que je suis juste parti danser dans les étoiles ».

Elle réprima un sanglot et enfouit son front sur les genoux de son frère.

—C'est la deuxième… Et d'une voix éteinte « Je te le promets ».

**FIN**


End file.
